The Tailor Shop in Puchezh
by brewcha
Summary: Natalia owns a small but popular tailor shop in the corner of an unnamed village in a small town named Puchezh. But she isn't happy, seeing her lover with another woman everyday. All she can do is sharpen her knife. "The sharper it is, the better it cuts"


**Wtf another fanfic! Luckily, it's a oneshot. But seriously?! I need to start updating my fanfics that NEEDS updating. At least I AM working on them. I'm just so braindead D:**

**This oneshot is based off the song 'The Tailor Shop in Enbizaka' by Megurine Luka. It's a nice and dark song. I thought I could slightly relate this to Belarus (Natalia) of APH.**

**Okay, before reading, please take note that Puchezh is a town/city in Russia, but go do the research yourself. I picked a random town since Russia is so big and stuffs. I'm not even sure if there are tailor shops in Russia.  
**

* * *

**The Tailor Shop in Puchezh**

Puchezh is a small town in Russia, and in the small town was an unnamed village. In the unnamed village there was a young lady named Natalia, who owned a tailor shop. She had excellent skills and a good attitude, and she was the talk of the village. Many people went there to have dresses and suits and trousers and shirts made.

One day, Natalia's last customer had just left and returned to her little shop. They were talking about the news, but Natalia had not been listening at all. Like always, her mind was thinking of that her lover.

_Even though he has someone like me he never comes home. _She thought as she studied the empty shop.

Stifling a sigh, Natalia picked up her small knife and a piece of fabric.

_I have to concentrate on my work. _She thought as she gently cut up the fabric with her knife. Although normally a tailor would use scissors, Natalia used a knife. It was the very same knife her elder sister had used before the shop was passed down to Natalia, with the knife. Natalia turned and took out the flat stone she used to sharpened the knife. As she slid the sharp blade over and over again on the smooth surface of the stone, she remembered what her sister had always said.

_The sharper it is, the better it cuts._

-o-_  
_

The next day, Natalia opened her shop. The village was calm and peaceful, like it always was. "Good morning." She said to the people who passed by.

Natalia was just about to return to her shop and wait for customers when she saw him. Her lover, with his long scarf and pale, handsome face. Before Natalia could react, however, she noticed he was standing with someone else.

A beautiful woman with dark brown hair tied into a ponytail, laid over her shoulder. Dark red lips, and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a beautiful red silken robe. She was quite obviously not from these parts. Natalia's lover was very friendly with the woman, laughing and chatting away. Natalia could not bear the sight and turned away.

Customers came and went, like always, until it was dark. But Natalia could not get the image of her lover and that woman out of her mind. How dare he?

_But I have to concentrate on my work. _She thought, taking out her knife. Her cheeks were wet with tears. She took out her flat stone and began sharpening her knife.

_The sharper it is, the better it cuts._

-o-

The next morning, after opening her shop, Natalia was busy with tailoring the silken red robe in front of her. Whistling a small cheerful tune, Natalia looked up to see people pacing about. Everyone seemed uneasy.

Natalia placed away her work for a while, and went outside. She greeted a man good morning and was told apparently there was a crime. A woman has been killed.

Natalia was shocked. This had never happened before in the village, and everyone else must have thought the same as they walked around, glancing about uneasily. Natalia decided to leave her shop for a few moments and stroll around the village, and maybe know some more.

Then she saw him again. Her lover was standing by the bank of a small but long stream, looking very depressed. Before Natalia could react, however, she noticed there was someone else beside him.

She had black hair, cut short neatly and had a pale, delicate face. Her hair, though short and black, was beautiful. It showed most of her gentle face and had a style Natalia never saw before. That young lady, like the woman from before, was not likely to be from around these parts. She had a lovely and distinctive green sash around her waist. She was comforting Natalia's lover.

This lady was fair, and Natalia thought, _Ah, so that's the kind of girl you like. _And turned away.

The day passed by quickly, and although the village was uneasy, customers came and went, like always, until it was dark. But Natalia continued thinking of her lover with that lady with beautiful black hair and green sash. How dare he?

_But I have to concentrate on my work. _Natalia thought, finishing the red robe she had been working on since morning. Eyes swollen from crying, she took her knife and began sharpening it against her flat, smooth stone.

_The sharper it is, the better it cuts._

-o-

The next morning, Natalia was carefully attaching a green sash to the silken red robe from yesterday when she noticed people pacing around with short, quick steps. Curious, she went to investigate.

She greeted good morning to an elderly woman and was told another crime has been committed. Another lady has been killed.

As everyone paced restlessly about, Natalia was shocked, just like yesterday. She herself felt quite uneasy and paced about thoughtfully until she reached the shop that sold hairpins.

She saw him again. He was with a girl younger than the two ladies before. Natalia could say she too young if her lover would even think of flirting with her. She had dark brown hair, long enough to reach her shoulders and had long bangs. She had dark brown eyes and had a very solemn look on her face. As Natalia watched, her lover and the girl came out. Apparently Natalia's lover had bought the girl a cute yellow hairpin. The girl's face looked brighter than before as she put them on.

Natalia quickly turned away and returned to her shop. Despite the restlessness in the village, customers came and went till dark. Yet Natalia could not forget her lover with that little girl at the hairpin shop.

_But I have to concentrate on my work. _Natalia thought as she continued the green sash. She took her knife and began sliding it over her stone.

_The sharper it is, the better it cuts._

-o-

"This is strange, was my knife always this colour?" Natalia murmured to herself as she examined her knife. It was red near the tip, and a long line of red ran along the blade.

Dismissing the confusing thought, Natalia took out a piece of cloth and began wiping the yellow hairpin she had on the table. The silken red robe with the green sash was finished, and she was thinking that there should be something to help accessorize whoever will wear this.

Natalia decided to pause her work when she saw people outside looking very confused and uncertain. She went out again.

She said good morning to a lady on her way to the market, and was told another crime has been committed. A little girl was killed.

_Crimes everywhere. _Natalia thought grimly, shaking her head. She was thinking so much, that she didn't notice her bumping into someone.

"Ah, are you alright?" Natalia looked up and saw him. "I'm sorry." He said.

Natalia hastily got up, but before she could speak he said, "You must be that lady from that tailor shop. It's nice to meet you."

_He's talking like I'm a stranger! _The thought struck her like a thorn. Before he could continue speaking, she turned away and ran off.

Customers came and went, till it was dark. Many of the customers complimented the red robe and green sash that Natalia had hung nearby as a display, but Natalia hardly took any notice.

_He's so awful. First cheating on me, and now acting as if he doesn't know me. _She thought.

_But I have to concentrate on my work. _Barely able to control her sobbing, she took out her knife and her stone.

_The sharper it is, the better it cuts._

-o-

_**I have finally finished my work. If you're not going to come and see me, then I'll come see you.**_

-o-_**  
**_

Walking in the deserted streets of the village in the middle of the night, a woman was wearing a red silken robe, a green sash and yellow hairpin.

-o-

_**I've become the type of girl you like. How is it, aren't I beautiful?**_

-o-_**  
**_

Natalia sighed as she stood outside her shop, watching the people crying, running about and talking to one another uneasily. The village today was unbelievably chaotic.

"Apparently, a whole family has been killed." Natalia was told by an old man, standing on the sidewalk with his walking stick and his head shaking.

"First the wife, then the sister, and then the daughter. And lastly, the husband."

Natalia sighed again. Today, she saw no sign of her lover, nor did she see any of the beautiful woman in the silken red robe, the pretty lady with short black hair and green sash, or the cute little girl with her yellow hairpin.

She returned to her shop and began working on the long scarf she had on her table. As she did, customers came and went, despite the chaos, and asked why she did not put up her silken red robe with the green sash and yellow hairpin up for display that day. Natalia answered saying it was, strangely, splattered with the colour red and she had to clean it.

Natalia remembered the treatment she was given by her lover the other day. He was so awful, acting like she was a total stranger. As she remembered it, tears fell down her cheeks, dotting her knife.

_But I have to concentrate on my work. _She thought, taking out her stone to sharpen her knife. It was strange, her knife was completely and permanently painted red. The whole blade was covered with red that anyone could've dismissed it as a special design. She ran her blade along the smooth stone.

_The sharper it is, the better it cuts._

_

* * *

_**Anyone guess who those victims are? fufu...**

**The first woman is a (Female) China/Wang Yao. Only thing I didn't use Hidekaz's design for FemaleChina.**

**The second lady is a (Female) Japan/Kiku Honda. Lolz.**

**The third little girl is a (Female) Hong Kong. LOL.**

**And the man with the scarf that Natalia thinks is her lover is Russia/Ivan, OF COURSE.**

**Don't ask me why I used HK and Japan. But China should be fairly obvious, right?  
**


End file.
